brooklyn99fandomcom-20200222-history
Julia Diaz
Julia Diaz is Rosa Diaz's mother. Unlike her husband, she is still trying to accept that her daughter is bisexual. Throughout the Series Season Five In Game Night, Jake Peralta is tricked by Rosa come to a fancy restaurant under the guise of buying him dinner. She actually wants him there to be a support for her in her coming-out attempt to her parents. Mrs Diaz catches that Jake is nervous and mistakenly assumes that it's because he's dating Rosa. Instead of Rosa clearing up the misunderstanding, she chickens out coming out to her parents and says she is dating Jake and that they are a couple. Later into the dinner, Mrs Diaz asks how Rosa and Jake "finally get together after all these years." She pushes for more details into their 'couple relationship.' To which Jake makes up a backstory that involves him singing Rosa a song, and Mrs Diaz wants to hear how the song goes. When Amy Santiago happens to call Jake and Mr Diaz sees a picture of how close Jake and Amy appears together pop up on Jake's cellphone screen but Rosa jumps in to say there's nothing weird, Mrs Diaz asks what's going on. Rosa then announces that Jake and Amy are engaged. There's a long pause where the parents stop and are silent. Mrs Diaz looks devastated at her daughter and Mr Diaz breaks the silence next when he just sighs and says that's okay. Mrs Diaz, in turn, says they understand and that love is complicated. Rosa asks why her parents are okay with her and Jake's "love" being complicated. Mr Diaz replied that when she called them to set up the dinner, all nervous, that they were worried she was going to tell them that she's gay. That strikes a chord with Rosa, where she questions that her parents rather have her be a guy's mistress than in a loving relationship with a woman. Taking her parents' silence as a Yes, Rosa sets the record straight then, saying she and Jake aren't dating and announces to them that she's bisexual. The next night, Jake is invited to the Diaz's family Game Night where they all four play Pictionary. The parents end up on the topic of talking about what Rosa told them the previous night. They said they are not upset and rationalizes that their daughter still like men, will get married, and have a child. In defiance, Rosa draws a wedding with two brides when it's her turn to be up in Pictionary and has an in-depth discussion with her parents in asking them to accept that she might or might not get married to a man and that her bisexuality is not a phase. She requests that her parents accepts her for who she is. Mrs. Diaz remains silent and speechless. The following morning, at the 99th precinct, Mr. Diaz comes to visit Rosa at work. He discloses to her that his wife needs a little more time. Season Six In The Crime Scene, Rosa said she reached out and called her mom because they haven't talked since her coming out. Later, Mrs. Diaz shows up at the 99th precinct and scares Jake by popping up behind him. She tells Rosa that it's really good to see her and they are able to re-establish their familial bond again, somewhat. Trivia * Lives in Bensonhurst, Brooklyn, NY. Gallery GameNight - 6.jpg Category:Female Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Season Five Characters